


Already a sinner, and I'm an overachiever

by Menatiera



Series: Bingo Fills [23]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Consensual Kink, Consensual Loss of bodily anatomy, Dom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremis, Extremis Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, blowjob, bondage and restriction, established threesome, handjob, steve and bucky are totally on board with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: "Extremis and his arm - that for a long while was a combination solely for Tony's and Bucky's pleasure. He shared Tony in almost every aspect, but this, this was private, this was theirs… His greedy mind recoiled from the idea of sharing until only recently.Lately, Bucky feels that he might be ready to share Tony completely with Steve. They are all together in this relationship after all, but Bucky held back this piece of him from Steve, afraid that Steve wouldn't be able to accept that submissiveness. Just like with Tony, it took Bucky time and effort to work through his fears, but now he’s ready to make that leap of faith. Especially if he doesn't have to do it alone this time.---Bucky is finally ready to be submissive in front of Steve. Turns out, Bucky wasn't the only one who held back a piece of himself. Tony finally gets to enjoy being in control of both of his boyfriends at the same time, instead of just separately.---A remix of JaracandaBanyan's fic Bucky Barnes Thinks Extremis Is Hot - with embedded moodboard in the beginning and in the end :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacarandaBanyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacarandaBanyan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bucky Barnes Thinks Extremis Is Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291955) by [JacarandaBanyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacarandaBanyan/pseuds/JacarandaBanyan). 

> This is the remix - or more precisely an alternate universe continuation - of JaracandaBanyan's fic Bucky Barnes Thinks Extremis Is Hot.  
With an established Stuckony threesome, playing BDSM together for the first time.  
I've also made moodboards both for this fic and for the original one :)
> 
> Thank you for my amazing betas again. Aoife<3'sTony, Winnie, Betheflame, you're all awesome.  
(If I missed someone out of this list, please scream at me, it's late and my mind is garbage with names but that doesn't mean you and your work aren't appreciated!)
> 
> Tony Stark Bingo squares filled:  
S4 - kink: collars (1.)  
K5 - costume porn (2.)

Bucky has a hard time breathing through his metal fingers squeezing his throat. His head is comfortably floaty, like always when they're playing like this, and he doesn't try to hide his adoration. He doesn't know how much time has passed since he's on his knees on the workshop floor and moved by Tony's will, both literally and figuratively. His sluggish thoughts cling on an idea, but it takes a while until he finds words for it.

"You think we can do something like… like this with Steve sometimes?" Bucky asks, and he hears how dreamy his voice is despite the strain.

Tony hums noncommittally and reaches down to caress Bucky's face. "What do you mean exactly?"

Bucky tries again. He tries to think through the comfortable fog, through the permission to let himself go and relax. His tongue moves slowly and heavily. "...Extremis," he finally states. "Us playing. With my arm and your Extremis."

Something in the back of his mind says it's a bad idea, that Steve isn't as comfortable with Tony's powers as Bucky is. But his arousal talks differently, and Bucky wants to share his pleasure with their other boyfriend.

Tony smiles, his mouth curling into a gorgeous curve under his glowing eyes.

"I think I'd have ideas, but let me ask Steve first. If he's on board, you'll notice. If not, then we can sit down together and discuss when all of our heads are clear," Tony decides.

Bucky is okay with that. It sounds perfect, actually, potentially saves him a lot of struggle. Tony is way better with words than Bucky. Tony will convince Steve. Tony did it in the past and is capable of doing it again.

The metal hand tightens around his throat again and Bucky once again can't breathe. He sinks into the feeling gratefully, letting go of the conversation.

***

It would be a stretch to say Bucky forgets what they were talking about during their playtime in the workshop. They always played with Extremis in the workshop; it became a habit to avoid making someone, especially Steve, uncomfortable. At least that's what Bucky says to himself, but in reality, whenever Tony broached the idea of taking this to their shared bedroom, it was Bucky who refused. 

Extremis and his arm - that for a long while was a combination solely for Tony's and Bucky's pleasure. He shared Tony in almost every aspect, but this, this was private, this was theirs… His greedy mind recoiled from the idea of sharing until only recently.

Lately, Bucky feels that he might be ready to share Tony completely with Steve. They are all together in this relationship after all, but Bucky held back this piece of him from Steve, afraid that Steve wouldn't be able to accept that submissiveness. Just like with Tony, it took Bucky time and effort to work through his fears, but now he’s ready to make that leap of faith. Especially if he doesn't have to do it alone this time.

It's a comforting thought.

But days pass and Tony doesn't bring the topic up, and Steve doesn't look like he suspects anything uncomfortable is coming his way like a train, and Bucky starts to get worried that Tony, however unlikely it is, forgot about their conversation.

***

Bucky is barely in the middle of his workout routine when he’s interrupted by Jarvis speaking up.

“Sergeant, Sir would like to know if training is of utmost importance to you at the moment, or not,” the slightly mechanical voice inquires, and Bucky looks up – it’s a bad habit that he can’t shake off since spending so much time with Steve – and frowns.

“I wouldn’t say so, no,” Bucky answers, drying his sweating forehead with the hem of his shirt. “Does Tony need me for something?”

The AI doesn’t answer, but Bucky gets up from the bench anyway. The question was odd and he’s determined to seek Tony out, when his left arm raises without Bucky moving it.

His dick stirs into interest immediately as a pavlovian reflex, his eyelids get heavy, and the sounds of the Tower get dulled immediately. Bucky didn’t recognize until now how strongly their play affected him, but it’s clear now: at the first sign of not being entirely in control of the metal limb he starts to drift into that particular, peaceful mindset even without Tony being present at all.

He swallows and forces his brain to the next steps. His arm is straight in front of him, index finger pointing to the elevator, and his shoulder muscles are flexing as the arm moves in a way that almost pulls him toward the shown direction. Bucky walks, obedient, aroused by the thought that Tony might not be able to move his body like he’s able to hack his arm, but he has a way to let him know what he wants, through the arm, and that controls him just as effectively.

The elevator flies up with him and the arm grips the handrail inside like it wants to anchor him there. Bucky’s mind is racing, wondering what is he going to find in the penthouse. It hasn’t been long that the three of them lived together – it wasn’t even an official or discussed thing, it just happened. They spent so much time together, Bucky and Steve moved more and more of their stuff upstairs for easier access, and after a while they simply didn’t return to their floors.

When the door slides open with a quiet ding, the sight greeting Bucky makes his mouth go dry.

Steve is on his knees in the middle of the living room with his back turned to the elevator, hands clasped together firmly, and his head bowed so low that his vertebrae stick out on his neck. He’s almost naked, save from a few ropes that caress his torso in an elaborate pattern and nice knots; a boxer brief, and red, white and blue leather collar.

Tony is standing next to Steve, his eyes glowing even from the distance, his smirk dangerous and delighted, and his fingers tangled in Steve’s hair.

“There you are, Buckaroo,” Tony singsongs, and Steve barely stirs. The muscles on his back and shoulder flex for a moment, then relax again. Bucky can’t tear his eyes from the pair. 

They’re absolutely stunning together, the sunlight pouring through the wall to wall windows illuminating the little strands of Steve’s blond hair like a halo, an innocent angel bound at the feet of another. The light nests in Tony’s dark curls like stars on the midnight sky, and those Extremis-blue eyes are going to be the death of Bucky. His mind lazily wonders where they left their wings and flaming swords - two sides of the same coin, two celestial beings stranded on Earth. 

And somehow both of them decided to bless him with their presence.

Bucky can’t think clearly.

His metal arm lets go of the rail and pushes him away from the elevator wall strong enough that Bucky has to stumble forward or else falling to his face. He doesn’t want to fall - but Tony apparently has a different idea, because the arm yanks on him again, this time downwards, and Bucky ends up on his knees with the momentum of it.

“Come on, darling,” Tony urges him, but when Bucky tries to stand up, the arm pulls him down again, palm pressed firmly to the ground. “Come on,” Tony repeats, and he sounds like he has the time of his life while also tries to sound impatient.

Bucky looks at Steve, but remains on his knees. He lowers himself more, on all fours, and starts to crawl into the living room.

“That’s my boy,” Tony purrs, and Bucky feels his face heating up with the pleasure of being praised.

Tony was wonderful when they first played like this, but he has eased into his role even more during the last months. As much as Bucky likes to be controlled by him, sometimes it seems nothing compared to the pleasure and joy Tony visibly experiences when he’s controlling Bucky.

And, apparently, not just Bucky.

He wants to ask questions, he wants to know how long was this going on between Steve and Tony, how did this worked, was it because of Bucky’s idea made Tony realize how much he loved to be dominating his partners in the bedroom? Was it there all along and Tony didn’t tell until they brought it up? Was it Steve who brought it up between them? Was it…

He arrives in front of Tony. He looks up. Tony’s smile is oh so warm, and in that warmth Bucky melts. If there were any sort of resistance in him, any kind of hesitation, it’s gone when faced with that smile. For a brief moment, the ember of Tony’s eyes goes out, and he leans down to caress Bucky’s face with his free hand. 

“I’ve talked with Steve, as promised. Are you up for some playing, Bucky bear? Together, the three of us?” he asks, all seriousness, not taking any consent for granted.

Bucky appreciates the sentiment, but it doesn’t change the fact that it’s the stupidest question of all. Of course Bucky is up for this. Of course he’d love to be together with his boyfriends, of course he would never say no to an offer like this, and especially not now when he’s already halfway out of his mind with how blessed he feels and how much he wants to please them.

Tony caresses his face again and Bucky realizes that he failed to answer out loud.

“Yeah,” he sighs, and turns his face into the touch. His voice is hoarse. “Absolutely.”

Tony’s eyes lit up, Bucky’s metal arm moves on its own accord and rubs small circles on the small of Steve’s back. Bucky feels Steve’s skin’s touch under the artificial fingertips, the pressure the arm makes, but it’s not up to him.

“Great. Here are the rules. Steve’s safeword is still ‘Brooklyn’, if he says that, we stop everything we do. If he asks us to slow down, we’ll listen to that, but if he asks us to stop, we aren’t obliged unless he uses his safeword. If his mouth is full and therefore can’t speak, safeword is dropping the bell in his hand. Clear?”

Bucky nods. Steve does too, and he finally glances back over his shoulder. He’s smiling. That’s not the sunshine-smile that lits up his whole face, not yet, but it’s a settled and satisfied expression nonetheless.

“Great. And Bucky’s safeword is still ‘Red’ and the slow down sign is ‘Yellow’ and if he uses any of those words, we’ll listen and obey. No matter what. If he can’t speak, three pats on something will act as stop sign. Clear?”

They nod again.

“Good boys.” Tony scrapes Steve’s head with his nails and traces Bucky’s face with the tip of his finger while Bucky’s arm caresses Steve and this whole thing is already perfect. Normally Tony’d have a safeword too, but it seems he doesn’t plan to get into a situation where he’d need one. Bucky would still know better than to do anything if Tony’d say ‘piano lesson’.

He reaches up, wanting to reciprocate the gentle touches, but his metal arm swats his flesh one away with a swift motion.

Tony smirks again. “Oh, not yet, darling,” he chides good-heartedly, and points to the bedroom. “Go in there. On your knees. Steve’ll help you to position yourself, he knows what I want,” he adds, and lets go of them, stretching his back. Bucky misses his touch already, but he’s also eager to obey. “You’ll have five minutes,” Tony adds. 

The arm goes up and grips Steve’s shoulder, as if for leverage, and Steve nods to him encouragingly, and it feels a bit awkward to shuffle into the bedroom on their knees, but it’s also fun, and it’s for Tony, so Bucky takes it as a joke and grins instead of embarrassment. He knows Tony is watching their asses, anyway. In the door he stops for a moment to turn and get proof of it. Bucky blows a kiss toward their boyfriend, but his arm is still on Steve’s shoulder, so he can’t linger longer.

They laugh by the time they reach the bed, and Steve climbs up on the silk sheets and Bucky follows and they crawl out fake-exhausted in the end. Steve squeezes Bucky’s metal hand as it finally lets go and falls on the bed without any more outer input.

“How long…?” Bucky asks.

“Since the beginning,” Steve confesses, not waiting him to find the right words. “I’m sorry I… wasn’t sure how you’d react… after Hydra and everything, it seemed wrong to do something like this in front of you.” He touches the collar on his neck. The ropes are an even prettier diamond pattern in the front, without the knots being visible. They’re tight enough to not move much with Steve’s fiddling, but not tight enough to dig into the flesh painfully.

Bucky’s smile turns sad. “I was afraid to bring it up with Tony for a while,” he admits, “afraid he might think I’m still a Hydra puppet or somethin’.”

“You aren’t,” Steve shakes his head, definite. “It’s just… relaxing,” he adds, hesitant. “Not having to be in control. Not having to pay attention to everything.”

“Yeah, it is,” Bucky agrees. “Plus Tony likes it a lot too.”

“He wouldn’t do it otherwise.” Steve raises to his elbows. “And he’s gentle and caring, like now, giving us a breather to talk. Even when he seems cruel or harsh, he’s so good to me, gives me what I need.”

There’s a moment of pause. Bucky can’t remember a time when he thought that Tony was cruel or harsh to him. They play differently, apparently, to some aspects at least. As much as Bucky loves Tony controlling him, and his arm, and taking over, he wouldn’t accept to be collared, for example. Not for the lack of trust, it’s just… he doubted he’d feel comfortable with leather around his throat, with the sensation being that close to what his Winter Soldier uniform has been for decades.

Like he said to Steve, he isn’t a Hydra puppet, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t need this.

It is complicated, a fine balance that Tony somehow sensed perfectly from the beginning and he never crossed the borders between pleasurable and too much.

Steve pats him on the shoulder, dragging him out of his thoughts. “Come on pal, let’s get where Tony wants us before he comes in and thinks we’re disobeying,” he smiles. “You have to tie me to the headboard of the bed,” he adds, nonchalant, but watching Bucky’s reactions.

Bucky shrugs like it’s not a big deal. “I’m amazed somebody finally found a way to tame you, buddy. I wish Tony were around while you were still skinny, we could’ve keep you on a short leash all the time,” he jokes, and looks around. “Where’s the rope?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All three chapters will be posted today :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Tony and Bucky are all kinky in their own ways. In addition, Steve Rogers Also Thinks Extremis Is Hot. (Apparently.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TSB - K5 - costume porn

By the time Tony shows up, Bucky has led the rope through the small ring on Steve’s collar, and tied the end to the headboard. He never thought about it before, but looking at it now, it is obvious that the cast iron bars there worked great for such purposes. The length of the leash gave enough moving space for Steve to kneel next to the bed, but not to go farther than that. On Steve’s suggestion, Bucky sat in front of the headboard, on the middle of the bed cross-legged, leaning back comfortably. 

They doesn’t talk much, settling in the anticipation of what is about to come. At least Bucky definitely thinks about that, mind racing. It is the first time they’ll both be under Tony’s command together, and all three of them are tactical masterminds in their own ways so the vast range of possibilities are probably not lost on any of them. This decision - to trust each other with these precious, fragile part of their minds and souls - opened up so many doors for fun, and for getting closer to each other than ever.

Bucky is so grateful that he dared to make that leap of faith, and he knows it was the best decision even before anything actually starts.

Tony warns to his own approach by taking control of Bucky’s arm again. The metal limb sneaks under Bucky’s shirt, and starts to stroke his chest. Bucky swallows back his moan and trains his eyes on the door. Steve doesn’t look up; he’s sitting on his heels, hands clasped behind his back again, his eyes closed and his forehead resting on the bed.

Iron Man enters the room.

Tony Stark follows.

Bucky blinks, then groans as the realization hits him - Tony doesn’t only move _ his arm _ but also commands a whole _ suit _ with his mind while out of it, and he fucking brought the armor into the bedroom. Its footsteps thud heavily on the carpet. Bucky knows his eyes burn with adoration and amazement - because Tony is amazing, and of course he can do this, and still be able to pay attention to his lovers, Tony is… something else, truly.

“I hope you didn’t mind waiting for me,” Tony smiles, and Bucky shakes his head, while his metal arm is still caressing his skin. Tony’s eyes skim over them. “Ah, I see Steve did exactly what I told him to do. I never thought he’d be this good at following orders, but there are pleasant surprises, don’t you think, darling?”

He aims the words for Bucky, clearly, and Bucky nods. “Yeah, that surprises me too.”

Steve never followed rules in his life if he disagreed with them. Which means that submitting to Tony is something he very much agrees with.

A knot in Bucky’s stomach releases at that thought, and he’s able to relax completely. Tony is here now, after all - to take control and to take care of them.

“Look at you, my two huge supersoldiers who could bench press with trucks, and they’re so malleable and obedient for me. I can do whatever I want with you, right?”

“Right, Tony,” Steve agrees, and Bucky has heard him hoarse with pleasure, but never like this; never this soft, open, vulnerable voice since Steve’s Ma died. Bucky’s heart aches from all the love he feels for Tony to bring this out of Steve.

The metal arm pinches his nipple and Bucky yelps.

“Right?” Tony repeats the question, with a threatening edge in his voice.

“Yeah, yes,” Bucky agrees belatedly. The arm doesn’t pinch again, but caresses the nipple this time as a reward.

The armor marched to stand behind Steve’s back while they were talking, and now it leans down to grab Steve by the wrists and lifts him up to his knees again from the sitting position, plastering Steve’s stomach to the side of the bed with a knee pushed into his back. With its other hand, the suit presses Steve’s neck down, and Steve barely has time to turn his head so his face is sideways on the sheets instead of facepalming into them. He lets out a quiet, short whine.

Bucky watches, enthralled, only distracted by the metal arm that keeps pleasuring him. He doesn’t know when does he start to moan out loud - and what exactly ignites that reaction, the treatment of Steve or his own - but he’s groaning with the next pinch, and his dick is arching in his underwear. The loose sweatpants leave more than enough room for him to show his excitement.

Tony comes closer and leans to the edge of the bed. “Hm. It seems I have to build a suit with more arms. This one needs both of it to keep our dear Captain down,” he muses out loud, and even through the ember of Extremis sparkling, there’s smug amusement in his eyes. “Or… well, maybe I have an even better idea,” he adds, like he didn’t plan this all along, and the metal arm sneaks out from under the shirt and crawls toward Steve.

Bucky doesn’t mind and obediently turns so he can reaches Steve better. Then, when it doesn’t seem enough - the perks of having a king-sized bed - he turns completely.

A sudden yank makes him end up on his stomach as he loses his balance.

Bucky glances at Tony and checks that it’s still what he wants, and yes, if his face is anything to goes by, it is. So Bucky doesn’t protest at all. He turns to his side just to get his own weight off of his dick - as much as he loves the friction it generates, he wants to leave it up to Tony to give that to him - and watches as the metal arm starts to pet Steve’s head.

It’s enthralling to be a tool of someone else’s pleasure. The metal fingers sink onto Steve’s golden locks and rub the scalp and Steve’s eyes close and he moans. Bucky knows by experience how sensitive Steve is to these kind of touches, and it’s magical to give it to him while not exactly doing anything. It’s Tony. It’s all Tony. The armor’s fingers dig into Steve’s neck around the collar, and Bucky’s sure they’ll leave marks. Bucky wishes to know how it would feel to have those fingers around _ his _ neck.

Maybe later he’ll ask Tony.

He knows too well that later he won’t be in a mindset to ask for anything else than what Tony wants to do with him, but it’s a nice theory.

The metal arm sneaks down and tugs on Steve’s ropes, as if checking their tightness.

Bucky’s brain is comfortably hazy. Not enough to be completely out of it, but enough so the world doesn’t reach him much anymore. He’s focused on the here and now, his anxiety completely subdued, and his attention is honed on his lovers in the best way. He’s relaxed, but not yet boneless. And he’s filled with buzzing anticipation instead of writhing impatience.

It’s a wonderful feeling.

“Stay where you are,” Tony says and Bucky freezes in place more, barely breathing.

The armor moves Steve around like a ragdoll. Lifts him up and turns around, and Steve’s back hits the mattress. The armor lifts Steve’s arms, one and the other, and intertwines Steve’s fingers around the back of Bucky’s neck. If Bucky’d lift his head, he’d be blocked by Steve. Through Steve’s hands he’s pinned into place by the armor hovering above them with glowing eyelets.

Steve’s knees are slightly parted, and the suit’s knee pushes between them, up until it touches to Steve’s groin, and Steve moans loudly. His eyes are clouded - it’s the same thing, Bucky thinks, that will probably be in his eyes once Tony turns his whole attention to him. But right now it’s still about Steve and Tony, and Bucky is nothing more than a tool, a plaything here, and that makes him hot and bothered, but he tampers it down in favor of fully soaking in the experience.

He stays in place while his metal arm pampers Steve. He follows the movements with his eyes, the pinches, the rubs, the caresses. He watches Steve falling apart under the ministration - the enhanced supersoldier senses always made Steve the most sensitive of them all, always made sex and playing so much fun when their lover was able to come apart even from the smallest, gentlest touches. Bucky feels that what Tony gives to Steve is way more careful than what Bucky would prefer on himself, and it’s beautiful - to firsthand witness the heed, their boyfriend taking care of them differently - to know that Tony _ knows _ what they need and gives them exactly that.

Bucky’s breath is stuck in his lungs when a hand lands on his back. He maybe lost a moment or two, because he genuinely didn’t notice Tony climbing on the bed to join them, and when he tries to turn his head to look at him, Steve’s hands don’t let him.

The metal arm continues its ministrations, aiming to reduce Steve into nothing more than a whining, writhing, needy mess.

“I make him let you go for a moment, stay good for me,” Tony warns, and the armor lifts Steve’s hand, in sync with Tony pulling Bucky into a sitting position.

When Steve moans in a protesting manner, the suit's fingers take the place of Bucky's metal hand, continuing the caresses.

Meanwhile the metal arm moves in harmony with Tony like it’s his limb instead of Bucky’s, and together it and him take off Bucky’s shirt. 

Tony kisses Bucky, and Bucky kisses back hungrily, greedily. Their teeth clink together and he wants to push his tongue to Tony’s mouth, to explore it further, but Tony has the same plans and they collide mid-motion, and Bucky either wrestles for dominance he doesn’t really want or gives up his effort, so of course he does the latter. He lets Tony take control over the kiss, and their lips and tongues almost feel like dancing on each other after that.

Tony has always been a magnificent kisser, after all.

When they part, Tony leans over and kisses Steve too, from upside down, just as fierce and gentle as he did with Bucky, but the metal arm clutching Tony doesn’t let Bucky to pull away. He’s as close as he can be, almost between them but not quite, feels all of Tony’s muscles on his torso move on Bucky’s, and his chest is filled with warmth, and this is probably what novels describes as butterflies in his stomach. He doesn’t feel sober, even though he didn’t drink anything at all - well, except Tony’s presence, and that definitely should count as a drug.

Or at least as a very effective aphrodisiac.

Steve opens his eyes, shining, and his smile _ is _ the sunshine-smile now. “Beautiful,” he murmurs.

Tony giggles softly. “My perfect super boys.” He caresses Steve’s face. “Watch us.”

Steve doesn’t let his eyes fall closed again, and tilts his head slightly for a better angle instead of full upside-down.

Tony straightens up and this time he takes off his own shirt with the help of the metal arm, then the pants too and in the end he’s on the bed naked, his erection is a clear sign of how interested he is in in the scene he has created. The armor must be doing something because Steve’s breath is caught and he moans again, but Bucky is too preoccupied with Tony’s hands on him to pay attention. 

His brain cells are reduced to pleasure and obedience.

For a good while, the world is reduced too, to a hot breath on his skin, to moans from the sidelines, to touches on his skin - warm flesh and warmed up metal alike.

And then Tony stops and pulls away. “I think our Steve is not a good boy, not watching us like I’ve ordered him,” he says, with clear disapproval in his tone. Bucky glances over and indeed, Steve is absorbed in his own pleasure, eyes closed and lips parted as the suit is gently nudging his most sensitive parts.

Bucky can’t blame him the slightest. Simply the sight makes him groan too.

Tony taps his lips as if deeply lost in his thoughts. “Ah, I know how I’ll punish him,” he says then, grinning, and this time the gesture is more predatory than kind, “your hand is a perfect tool for spanking, darling.”

Bucky groans again, and he isn’t sure if there is much more blood left in his body or all of it went straight to his dick by the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to come soon, stay tuned :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little spanking, a little subspace, a not-so-little orgasm. Everybody has a good time for sure.  
Additional moodboard in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, Jaca, for the original story! It was my pleasure and honor to play with your concept, and I really hope you like the end result! :)

Bucky is pulled up by his hand and Steve is turned to his stomach by the suit. It is fast, motions so swift that Steve has barely any time left to realize what’s happening. The moment he glances back to them, Bucky’s metal hand is already making the impact on his ass.

Steve, instead of startled, groans like he experiences something ecstatic.

Tony plasters himself to Bucky’s back. The skin on skin contact, warm and good and awesome, is the best bonus he could imagine. Tony’s right arm goes above Bucky’s shoulder and the left is under, but both of his hands play with his tits, and Bucky can’t decide what sensation to focus on, the ass in contact with the sensors of his metal palm, Tony’s pecs on his back or the talented fingers playing with his nipples.

It’s almost too overwhelming.

His metal arm raises again and again and it smacks Steve’s cheeks, right-left-right, and he feels that none of the hits are hard. Bucky could pack a punch even with his human arm, not to mention the prosthetic, but Tony is careful, and seems to not even go close to the real pain threshold. Bucky could do this for hours and hours without getting tired, and Steve could probably take it too. The suit is still pinning him down.

The sides of his neck are indeed bruised from the hold earlier. Bucky wants to kiss the marks.

Tony maybe invented something to read his mind, or maybe he is staring very obviously, because Tony presses small kisses to his neck and whispers, “why don’t you lick around that pretty collar, darling?”

Bucky is careful when he bends forward, balancing on his knees to not jostle Tony as he leans down, the metal hand stops the actual spanking and only gently pats on Steve’s butt, keeping up the sensations but giving a chance to recover. Steve’s skin is salty with a thin layer of sweat over it, a very usual thing for him during sex, and Bucky kitten-licks with the tip of his tongue. Steve’s taste mixes with the painted leather, and from this close it’s clear that the collar is worn out on the edges. Tony and Steve has been playing with it for a while indeed.

When he straightens up, the spanking continues, and Steve’s moans turn into shallow gasps. “Please,” he pants out between two hits. His ass, at least what’s visible of it from the underwear, is burning red. Bucky is good at math but he lost count long ago. Nothing they’ve done was hard to take, but there’s a saying about death from a thousand small wounds for a reason.

Of course, maybe he lost count because his senses were also assaulted by Tony, only in a more pleasurable way as his genius lover was playing with his pecs, nipping at them, massaging them, caressing and pinching them.

Tony now turns his glowing eyes to Steve. “What did you say, baby?”

“Please,” Steve moans again, “I need. Tony. Please?”

“What do you think, darling? Is he begging desperately enough?”

Bucky has no answer to that. He has no answers at all, actually, his tongue heavy and uncooperative. His own thoughts float too slowly to be of any help. He turns his head and kisses Tony’s cheek instead as an answer.

“Oh, you’re nonverbal already, that’s good,” Tony notes down, and Bucky simply nods, and closes his eyes. He’s floating and feeling awesome. He’s taken care of, and he’s between the lovers of his life. He’s in the best hands, both literally and figuratively, and he can let go and relax, knowing that it’s safe, that he’s safe. He doesn’t need anything else, really - so anything else is an added bonus. The sex, that is wonderful, but not necessary. Spanking Steve, and seeing him wriggle with pleasure is gorgeous, but not necessary. Getting a hand or a mouth on his dick would be tremendous, but not necessary.

Being pushed around by Tony, being under Tony’s command and knowing that it is okay, that he is safe to let go? That is what counts.

He isn’t sure if he said anything or not out loud, but Tony apparently understands it anyways.

“Hm, yeah, I think it’s time to move on,” Tony says. “Now the only question left is who to be in the middle…”

Bucky has no input on that whatsoever, other than “up to you,” and he probably whispers that too, but Steve cracks an eye open.

“Bucky,” Steve says, “please,  _ Tony, _ let Bucky be in the middle. We wouldn’t be here now if he didn’t ask you…”

A metal finger is laid on Steve’s lips to make him quiet. Steve shuts up and pleads only with his eyes.

“Alright,” Tony agrees after a moment of dramatic pause, “even though it’s me you should be grateful for orchestrating this all, I allow it this time. Bucky’s the lucky winner of the position.”

***

The armor is hovering over them, close enough to be of assistance but not close enough to be threatening. At least to Bucky. He has a feeling Steve has a… slightly different relationship with the suits while they’re in the bedroom.

Bucky is on his knees at the edge of the bed. That’s why the suit is there, actually, to keep him from falling should he lose his balance.

Steve is kneeling in front of the bed again. If he’d lean too far back, the leash on his collar would hold his weight. Bucky envies that aspect a little bit, even though he still wouldn’t want to wear a collar.

Steve’s hands are raised up, and resting on Bucky’s chest, and Bucky’s metal arm is holding the wrists together, cuffing Steve more effectively than actual handcuffs ever could.

Tony is behind Bucky, also on his knees.

They are all naked.

Bucky can’t exactly call up the step by step events of how did they end up in this exact position, but the truth is, it doesn’t matter at all. Bucky’s mind is comfortably foggy with all of this overwhelming experience, the sensations and the stimuli and the control over him. He’s both excited and calm, aroused and peaceful. He feels like he could do this forever. He could be this forever, stay like this forever; but he also could change should Tony ask him to do so. He could be anything that Tony wants him to be.

And everything is good as it is.

“Steve,” Tony says, “be a good boy and suck his dick good and thorough, will you, baby?”

Steve looks up at them and smiles. “Yes, Tony.”

Tony nods, and Bucky feels his hair on the skin of his cheek and ear at the movement.

“Bucky,” Tony continues, and Bucky straightens up a bit to indicate he’s listening carefully, “take his mouth and my dick at the same time, can you do that to us, darling?”

Bucky glances back at Tony dreamily, then smiles down at Steve. “Gladly.”

***

Steve’s mouth is fucking perfection on his cock. He’s hot and wet and creative. He’s not nearly as practiced in giving a blowjob as Tony is, but what he lacks in technique he makes up in enthusiasm. Steve is always so eager to suck them off, either Bucky or Tony, or, memorably on some rare occasions, both of them at the same time, like it’s his favorite treat.

Bucky’s eyes rake on his beloved’s body, from carved muscles to soft flesh. It's not toned enough to be useless, just enough to be very, very pretty.

Tony’s mouth finds the spot where the flesh and the metal meets on his shoulder, and he puts his parted lips there, and starts sucking the scarred skin. Bites down on it, rubs his tongue against it, with force enough to form a gorgeous bruise to the surface. At least Bucky's sure it will be gorgeous, soon, and he moans at the onslaught, combined with Steve’s mouth around his dick, the way Steve flattens his tongue on the underside or pushes the tip of it against the sensitive area where his balls and cock meet - it feels like heaven on Earth.

Bucky is sure these two will take him apart until he doesn't remember his own name, until he can't think not only straight but anyhow at all, until he can't even form words of begging. Which is not a hard feat to achieve in his state, honestly - he's already lost his ability to beg, lost his ability to be greedy beyond what Tony wants to give him. It won't take much to strip him from the rest of his mind until nothing else is left but to feel, and to feel good at that.

There’s a click of a lube bottle being opened, and Tony’s wet fingers soon caress Bucky’s hole. Steve’s tongue is still playing with his dick, and Bucky has to grab Steve’s hair with the arm he still is in control of for leverage. He feels like he  _ is _ going to fall off the bed if they continue their ministrations like that. That would be a shame, not being able to be their plaything anymore, not being in the middle of their loving attention anymore.

The teasing touch on his ass turns into a finger slipping into him, in sync with Steve swallowing Bucky’s whole length for the first time, and Bucky gasps and throws his head back. Not as much in surprise as in pleasure. There’s a metal hand on the back of his head, gently cradling and holding him.

The armor leans down and touches its forehead to Bucky’s.

“Tony,” Bucky whispers, hoarse, and when he looks up into the glowing eyelets he imagines Tony’s glowing eyes are right behind them. Just like the hacked metal arm is a tool of Tony’s will, the armor is Tony’s extension as well - and more legitimately so - therefore its touch is also welcomed. Bucky melts into the hold from three different directions, one holding him up and the other two working like it is their sole task in this life to make Bucky’s knees buckle completely and him collapsing on them.

One finger is quickly accompanied by another and Tony is slowly feeling around in his ass, moving the digits slowly, carefully for the maximum effect.

Steve starts to scrape Bucky’s dick with his teeth, not exactly biting but making the blowjob even more exciting with the possibility that  _ he could. _

Bucky’s breaths are shallow and quick, his voice is getting hoarse as he moans, mouth dry with the heaving he does.

The metal arm pets Steve’s hair. Bucky loves this - feeling the texture of Steve’s locks without even thinking about moving his arm to that direction. In any other circumstances, the arm moving on its own will would be a nightmare scenario, but knowing it’s Tony it becomes better than the best daydream. Bucky could never have come up with something like this left for his own devices.

The miracle belongs to Tony, as always.

Tony slips his fingers out of Bucky, even though Bucky reflectively tries to clench on them. He feels so empty, and exposed without anything to fill him, it feels wrong somehow, and weird. His right shoulder’s muscles tense up.

The metal fingers also tighten in Steve’s hair and they pull him off of Bucky’s dick. Steve looks up, almost confused for a moment, but then the blessed out smile spreads on his face again. “You’re so perfect, Bucky, taste amazing. I love doing this,” he drawls out the words, too lazy to articulate properly. His accent is showing, comforting Brooklyn drawl, another added piece of home. “Could suck you forever, I wouldn’t even come unless you want me to, it’s just so nice to focus on you,” Steve babbles. 

By the time Steve says the word ‘you’, the tip of Tony’s dick teases Bucky’s asshole. 

The combination of these events cause Bucky to lean back again. The armor still cradles the back of his head, and Bucky can’t help but collapse on the palm, still trusting it to hold him up. The other hand of the suit reaches for under his right arm and Bucky lets his weight fall over into the hold as well.

Everything blurs, and all Bucky is sure anymore that it’s absolutely amazing, mindblowing so to say, and all things his lovers are doing to him are wonderful.

It’s so nice, and he can relax, and Tony ever so slowly slips into him, and Steve puts his mouth on Bucky’s dick again, and everything is just so, so perfect…

Tony is moving in him kind and slow, making sure that the stretch of his hole isn’t uncomfortable at all, and then once they’re through that, he starts to pound in him for real…

Steve bobbing his head and sucking him earnestly, trying to keep up the pace with Tony…

The metal arm petting Steve, and his right one sneaking back to caress Tony's thighs, that one purely out of Bucky’s own will…

Everything adds up, everything to make it a huge, wonderful, memorable thing.

Bucky doesn’t  _ want _ to come, but one moment he’s enjoying the sensations, and the next he’s coming with Tony’s name on his lips, the orgasm washing through him gently, like the tides washing the shores. It’s not sudden, though unexpected, and not overwhelming, though forceful. It’s the best of everything a catharsis can be. But neither Tony nor Steve stops, they keep going on with their ministrations, with the pleasurings. 

Bucky has tears streaming on his face. As oversensitive as he is, it doesn’t take long for the pleasure to rise into almost unbearable levels again. Bucky comes, and this time he sighs Steve’s name as he cums to Steve’s mouth.

Tony comes in sync with Bucky’s second orgasm, the repeated clenching of his ass pushing Tony through the edge as well. Bucky feels the hot, wet cum in himself and wants to weep in relief - in the knowledge that he made Tony feel good as well - and also because Steve didn’t get the change to get his mind blown away with them, and it seems unfair. Maybe Tony is on the same page, because before Bucky could muster up his nonexistent energies to speak, Steve lets go of Bucky’s dick and gets on his feet on Tony’s command, with a helping hand from an armor.

Bucky’s metal arm reaches over and starts to give a handjob.

Bucky watches with hooded, half-closed eyes, lips in an amused grin knowing  _ it’s not him _ and yet it is, to some extent, and that’s perfect. Tony hums to his ears, his softened cock still in Bucky’s hole.

It doesn’t take much. After only a few tugs, Tony says “come for us, Steve,” and Steve obeys, of course. Bucky doesn’t even stop to wonder about that, because honestly, who wouldn’t? Who wouldn’t  _ jump _ at the opportunity to obey Tony? They must be fools.

Tony in control is the best thing that could happen to anyone.

***

And after a little bit of fussing and shuffling and moving themselves around, they’re laying on the bed, Steve in the middle, Bucky cuddling into Steve’s embrace chest to chest, and Tony is plastering his own slightly smaller body over Steve’s back, all of them covered with a huge, soft, warm blanket.

Both Bucky and Tony are reaching over above Steve to keep their physical contact as well.

Tony murmurs praises to them, “you were so good to me, both of you, my wonderful supersoldiers,” and such, and Bucky can’t pay enough attention to commit all the words to his memory. He gets the hang of it instead, the warm fuzzy feelings and the cottonlike, safe filling in his mind, something to remember in the future, and he gets to drown in Tony’s voice for the rest. Steve smiles, blessed, dopey. Bucky probably does too.

“You were great too, Tony,” Bucky murmurs.

“Agreed,” Steve adds, sounding not less sleepy but way more hoarse. Of course, his throat worked a lot more than Bucky’s. “Loved every second of it.”

“Me too. Should do this more often,” Bucky yawns. He has no idea what time it is, how much time has passed and he isn’t inclined to find out. Based on the previous experiences with Tony, it was probably at least three-four times longer than Bucky would guess on his own.

“I have nothing against the idea,” Tony says, and copies Bucky’s yawn like it’s contagious. “We’ll have to eat and clean up though…” he adds, but doesn’t move.

Bucky glances over the suit or armor, standing motionless in the corner. The eyelets don’t glow anymore.

He doesn’t want to imagine how exhausting it might be to command the suit and Bucky’s arm and all while having sex and paying attention to  _ that _ intense sensations as well. Of course it’s Tony who did that, and Tony is the king of multitasking, and a certified genius not for nothing. If anyone is able to pull a stunt like that, it’s definitely Tony.

Bucky pats Tony’s shoulder. He doesn’t move the metal one, safe under his own weight as he lays over it. “I mean it, Tony. This is… the whole thing… it’s mindblowing. And no one else could do it after you,” Bucky says.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony says. “Let me just rest a bit in peace without you flattering me, will you?”

Bucky smiles and files away for later to talk about Tony’s criminally low self-confidence behind the loud and overconfident media persona. He yawns again. Steve is already asleep between them, at least he seems so. It might have been only one round of sex, which is far from exhausting in the sense of physicality, especially for supersoldiers, but the mental part - that is something that requires the sleep off. Bucky knows, experienced a few times first-hand too.

He should ask Tony or Jarvis to explain the reasons for that to him. Sometimes. Later.

After some sleep, probably.

“Goodnight, Tony,” he mumbles, and Tony murmurs something unintelligible as a reply, and they both fall asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapped up! Continuation of a lovely, lovely fic, this is how I imagined to add Steve to the relationship JacarandaBanyan (Kisame) built up in her lovely Extremis!Tony fic. Did you like it? If yes, please leave a comment after the kudos button. If not, please leave a comment because I'm willing to learn from mistakes and improve my writing. If you like the pairing, join the [Stuckony Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n)! :D


End file.
